My Love
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF: ¿Geografía? ¿Canciones? ¿Kurt en Nueva York? Parecía que esa sería el día más pesado y triste que Blaine hubiera vivido...KlaineWeek Day5: Graduation and College.


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)]. Y la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

PD. Vayan a Ytb y busquen "_My Love_" de **_Westlife_**

* * *

><p><strong>My Love<strong>

Geografía… Blaine estaba extremadamente confundido por la tarea de esa semana… ¿Geografía? ¿En serio? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el señor Schuester cuando les dejo esta tarea? Anderson estaba seguro que desde la graduación había estado muy melancólico y triste, no estaba demasiado enfocado en el Glee Club y sus tareas eran un tanto… inútiles.

Suspiro… No podía culparlo, él estaba igual o peor… ¿Pero como se suponía que se sintiera cuando el amor de su vida estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia? Sabía que ese era su sueño y, lo mucho que lo extrañaba debía ser su motivación para poder alcanzarlo…

Nueva York y Kurt Hummel iban de la mano en su futuro y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Hummel momentos antes de que saliera en un avión dirigido a la gran manzana.

_-Te alcanzare… Lo prometo Kurt…- fue la afirmación que hizo Blaine mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir_

_-Lo sé Blaine… Te esperare… Toda la vida si es necesario_

_-Tú eres el indicado Kurt_

_Hummel pasó una mano por la mejilla de Blaine y respondió_

_-Lo sé amor… tú también eres el indicado_

_Sus labios apenas se rozaron antes de que sus brazos firmaran una promesa con el más largo de los abrazos_

_-Te amo Kurt… más de lo que alguna vez esperé amar a alguien…-susurró Anderson contra el hombro del contratenor_

_-Yo también Blainey…_

_-Quiero que me prometas algo… que te vas a convertir en la estrella que ambos sabemos que eres y que, por muy egoísta que suene, jamás me olvidaras…_

_Kurt apretó a su novio contra su pecho, tratando de controlar sus sollozos mientras el luchaba con sus propias lágrimas_

_- Blainey tonto… jamás te olvidaría… esperare religiosamente por ti… y no quiero que llores amor… todo estará bien… Somos tu y yo contra el mundo ¿cierto?- Blaine asintió y Kurt solo atinó a acariciar su mejilla.-Podemos con esto Blaine… __**Courage**__ ¿verdad?-Anderson asintió y Kurt lo besó en la mejilla.-Todo estará bien… Lo prometo…_

_-Te alcanzare…- Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y repitió.-Yo re prometo que te alcanzaré y… seremos felices juntos y…_

_-Y me casaré contigo y seremos Mr y Mr Hummel-Anderson… y seremos las estrellas que somos… y todo estará bien…_

_-Te juro que haré rodo lo que esté en mi poder para que eso se vuelva realidad…- Blaine besó a su novio antes de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta del andén del avión_

_-La siguiente vez que atraviese esa puerta, podré sostener su mano… Lo juro.-Pensó Blaine antes de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas_

Suspiro, ese día extrañaba a Kurt más que ningún otro día… faltaba un día para su segundo aniversario y el primero que pasaría lejos de él… y le quedaba un día para presentar su estúpida canción geográfica ante el Glee Club… ¿Qué se suponía que debía cantar? Los conocimientos musicales de Blaine iniciaban y terminaban en Katy Perry, así que tendera serios problemas.

Aún se preguntaba cómo habían hecho los demás para cantar… y se reprendió mentalmente por no haber prestado atención a las presentaciones de los demás.

-¿Qué demonios cantó Tina? ¿Y Artie?-se preguntó a si mismo ese jueves al terminar el ensayo.

-No olviden que mañana es el último día… y Blaine, todos nos morimos por ver tu presentación-afirmó el señor Schuester cuando todos tomaban sus mochilas para irse

-Sí, claro señor S

Blaine suspiró y comenzó a caminar rumbó a su casillero, pues se había olvidado del libro de trigonometría.

Al abrirlo, la nostalgia le provoco unas cuantas lágrimas al observar la foto de él y Kurt en su aniversario anterior.

-Dios… te extraño tanto Kurt…

Cerró su casillero y volteó en dirección de la puerta, para encontrarse con Rory saliendo mientras escuchaba música. Blaine volvió su mirada al casillero y dejo que su frente chocara con él hasta que escuchó un ruido.

Algo había caído de la mochila de Rory y este no se había inmutado. Anderson corrió a cogerlo y salir al estacionamiento para entregarlo, pero al salir lo único que encontró fue su auto

-_Tendré que dárselo mañana…_-Pensó Blaine

Subió a su auto y aventó su mochila contra el asiento trasero mientras aventaba el objeto contra el asiento del copiloto.

Encendió su auto antes de volver la vista al objeto

Era un Cd

-Coast to coast… Vaya, creo que Rory extraña su casa… me pregunto que habrá cantado…-dijo antes de voltear hacia el parabrisas.

Como en piloto automático, Blaine condujo a casa sin inmutarse de nada a su alrededor.

Llegó a casa y nuevamente aventó su mochila, esta vez contra el sofá principal. Se dirigió a la cocina y metió en el horno un pedazo de Pizza que había sobrado de la visita Warbler del martes anterior. Tomó una coca cola de dieta y subió a su habitación.

Encendió su laptop, únicamente para conectarse en Skype y, con un poco de suerte hablar con su novio.

Tal como lo había predicho, un botón verde se encontraba al lado del nombre de su novio y, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, decidió iniciar una conversación…

-¿_Blainey?_

-Hola amor….

-_Oh Dios… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?_

-¿Qué? Si, por supuesto… ¿tú cómo estás?

-_Blainey… Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando tienes algo… Normalmente, tu sonríes hasta por los codos y… ahora no veo que tu sonrisa llegue a tus ojos…-_dijo Kurt al observar la mirada cabizbaja que tenía Blaine.

Blaine suspiró… odiaba que Kurt lo conociera tanto… lo odiaba porque Kurt verdaderamente se preocupaba por él y odiaba ver a su novio preocupado por su culpa…

-No es nada Kurt… Solo estoy un poco estresado…-Blaine levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla para encontrarse con la reprobatoria mirada que Kurt le estaba dirigiendo.-Y… te extraño… eso es todo….

Kurt suspiró, la mirada herida de Blaine era bastante clara… y no podía culparlo… él también extrañaba horrores a Anderson… pero este era su sueño y… Blaine lo apoyaba y quería, y mientras tuvieran esa magia y amor por el otro viva, estaba seguro de que podrían sobrevivir.

-_Blainey…_

_-_Lo sé Kurt… se que todo está bien y que… solo queda 3 meses de escuela y después… seremos tu y yo contra la ciudad que nunca duerme…-Hummel rió ante las palabras de Anderson, que sonaba como adolescente que había escuchado miles de veces el mismo regaño… y tal vez no estaba tan equivocado.-Pero….eso no evita que te extrañe muchísimo… que cada vez que vea una foto contigo, me sienta mal porque estés a miles de kilómetros… Sé que este es tu sueño y quiero que lo cumplas… Pero, eso no evita que te extrañe… y no importa…Porque te voy a apoyar Kurt… toda la vida podrás contar conmigo… Pero… mañana es 15 amor…

-_Lo sé…_

_-_Y no estarás conmigo…

-_Lo sé…_

-Y desearía que mi padre no me hubiera cancelado la tarjeta de crédito y poder huir a Nueva York y pasar todo el fin de semana contigo…

-_Lo sé Blaine…_

-Pero no podré….

Kurt suspiró… Blaine estaba al borde de las lágrimas… e internamente, él también estaba a punto de llorar… también odiaba la idea de pasar el 15 de marzo solo… Era el aniversario del mejor día de su vida… y estar a kilómetros de Blaine no le parecía nada agradable…

-_Amor… Sabes que también te extraño… y que me muero por poder acariciar tus mejillas y saber si tus labios siguen sabiendo a café… y extraño tus brazos alrededor de mí… y te extraño Blaine… te extraño porque te amo muchísimo… y porque estoy seguro de que tú también me amas… pero… _

_-_Es tu sueño… Lo sé Kurt

-_No… este es nuestro sueño… se que tal vez no te pregunte… pero esto es sobre nosotros… Blaine, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida… y quiero que seamos todo lo que estamos destinados a ser… Esto es solo un momento… pero estaremos juntos…_

_-_Lo sé Kurt…

-_te amo Blaine…_

_-_También te amo Kurt…

-_Blainey… debo irme. Tengo que regresar a clase de vocalización…_

_-_No te preocupes Kurt… yo te entiendo…

-_Feliz casi aniversario Blaine…_

-Feliz casi aniversario Kurt… Te amo

Kurt le sonrió a su novio antes de que su imagen desapareciera en la pantalla de Anderson. Blaine sonrió tristemente a la pantalla y se dejo caer en su cama.

Bajó a la cocina y dejo los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas y tomó su mochila para subir a hacer su tarea cuando cayó el Cd… Lo observo detenidamente y pensó "_Hey… ¿Por qué no?_"

Subió a su habitación y puso el Cd en el reproductor de su computadora. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y…

-Creo que acabo de encontrar mi canción…

…

Blaine tomó su Blackberry por decimoquinta vez en el día. Era 15 de marzo y no había podido contactarse con Kurt en todo el día. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el mismo mensaje que había obtenido las 14 veces anteriores

-_El número que usted marco no está disponible… Inténtelo más tarde_

Blaine frunció el ceño y bufó antes de entrar al salón de ensayos del coro. Todos ya estaban sentados y Blaine solo llegó a tomar su asiento detrás de Rory.

-Hey Rory…-El chico irlandés se volteó hacia Blaine, quien le extendió la mano con su disco en ella.-Se te cayó cuando salías de la escuela y trate de alcanzarte para entregártelo, pero ya no te encontré así que… aquí esta.

Flanagan le sonrió y tomó el disco-Gracias Blaine… casi me da un infarto cuando llegué a casa de Brittanny y no lo llevaba…

-No sabía que te gustaran las…

-¿boyband? Realmente no… mi hermana Hannah es la que las ama… me regalo el Cd en Navidad y… la tarea de esta semana me dejo un poco… melancólico, así que, decidí tener cerca algo que me recordara a mi familia y… ese disco era lo único que podía cargar a todas partes….

Blaine le sonrió ladeadamente… y regresó su vista a su móvil… no tenía mensajes ni llamadas ni podía comunicarse con Kurt… "_Vaya aniversario…_"-pensó para sí mismo mientras el señor Schuester acomodaba su portafolio

-Bien… creo que solo nos falta una persona para presentar su canción así que… Blaine… haznos el honor…

Anderson se levantó e inserto su Ipod en las bocinas, comenzó a buscar la canción que necesitaba y se volteó a ver a los demás.

-Al principio de esta semana, pensé que el señor Schuester estaba loco al ponernos una tarea de geografía… Honestamente, no preste atención a ninguna de sus presentaciones porque seguía pensando en que maldita canción cantaría para esta tarea. No ha sido una buena semana y la verdad es que estoy un poco desmotivado porque hoy es mi segundo aniversario con Kurt y no he podido hablar con él ni he recibido ningún mensaje de él… Pero al mezclar la tarea, mis sentimientos y un golpe de suerte al haber encontrado ayer un Cd tirado me dio la canción perfecta… Espero que la disfruten y… creo que es todo lo que debo decir.

_An empty street  
>An empty house<br>A hole inside my heart  
>I'm all alone<br>The rooms are getting smaller_

Blaine pensó y recordó en lo solo que se había sentido ese año… si, los chicos de _New Directions_ eran geniales y lo trataban realmente bien… pero eso no evitaba que su vida se viera tan vacía sin Kurt.

_I wonder how  
>I wonder why<br>I wonder where they are  
>The days we had<br>The songs we sang together_

Un atisbo de sonrisa melancólica se asomo en los labios de Anderson… Tenía tantos recuerdos de su vida con Kurt: en Dalton, en McKinley… habían cantado tantas canciones juntos y tantas al otro… que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantas habían sido… pero… extrañaba esos momentos con Kurt… porque nada en su ida era comparable con un momento con Kurt

_Oh yeah  
>And all my love<br>We're holding on forever  
>Reaching for the love that seems so far<em>

Blaine se recordó a si mismo la promesa de amor… Lo alcanzaría… Nueva York quedaría corta para el amor que Anderson y Hummel tenían para darse mutuamente… y definitivamente esa era la esperanza de Blaine… a lo que se aferraba a cada momento que se sentía morir por lo lejos que estaba de Kurt.

_So I say a little prayer  
>Hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Y tambien recordó la razón por la que iría a Nueva York, para que su sueño de estar con Kurt el resto de vida se mezclara con el de Kurt de ser una gran estrella de Broadway… La realidad es que a Blaine le daba lo mismo ser una superestrella del pop que ser un simple profesor de música en alguna primaria… lo que quería era estar con Kurt, rodeado de todo el amor del mundo yde toda la música que le fuera posible.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
>Find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Y una pequeña parte de él también se aferraba a la promesa del futuro porque siempre se imagino como un citadino de Nueva York… y la idea de compartir un pequeño departamento en el _Upper East Side _con él amor de su vida era simplemente perfecta… Kurt y Nueva York eran su mezcla perfecta

_I tried to read  
>I go to work<br>I'm laughing with my friends  
>But I can't stop<br>To keep myself from thinking  
>Oh no<em>

Blaine se reprendió mentalmente… porque había prometido a Kurt que mantendría su vida de manera normal, que haría su vida tal y como lo haría si Hummel estuviera en Ohio… pero aunque cantaba y reía y hacía todo lo que solía hacer, una buena parte de él le impedía dejar de pensar en él… Kurt realmente era su vida.

_I wonder how  
>I wonder why<br>I wonder where they are  
>The days we had<br>The songs we sang together_

Kurt Hummel comenzó a caminar a través de un pasillo que había aprendido a conocer… La soledad que lo llenaba le recordó sus días grises de la preparatoria… lo grises que habían sido hasta la llegada de Anderson… hasta sus duetos coquetos y sus cafés…hasta sus besos y abrazos… y se reprendió por no estar con Anderson en ese momento… y por haber dejado que su iPhone muriera por el desgaste de la pila.

_Oh yeah  
>And all my love<br>We're holding on forever  
>Reaching for the love that seems so far<em>

Al pasar junto a una puerta, recordó sus primeros días en McKinley cuando había regresado de Dalton… las últimas clases de cada día se le hacían eternas porque ya no soportaba seguir esperando hasta ver a Blaine… y una sonrisa torcida se poso en sus labios cuando recordó lo mucho que faltaba para que Blaine llegara a Nueva York….

_So I say a little prayer  
>Hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue  
>To see you once again my love<br>All the seas go coast to coast  
>Find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again<em>

Blaine trató de contener las lágrimas que lo amenazaban con salir… tantos recuerdos vividos con Kurt y que estuviera tan lejos de él… Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en ser injusta con ambos… solo quería estar con Kurt…

_To hold you in my arms  
>To promise you my love<br>To tell you from my heart  
>You're all I'm thinking of<br>Reaching for the love that seems so far_

… Y Blaine en ese momento daría lo que fuera con tal de tener a Kurt frente a él… de poder abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle todo lo que sentía y todo lo que no había podido decir en los últimos meses… Inundarse de su dulce perfume, maravillarse con su impecable estilo para vestir y sonreír al ver la enorme sonrisa que Kurt siempre tenía

_So, so I say a little prayer  
>Hope my dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Blaine internamente estaba feliz de que los chicos le ayudaran con el coro… pues… La mezcla de las voces de todos con la desgarradora pasión y melancolía que Blaine emanaba al cantar esa canción era perfecta.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
>Find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Kurt estaba seguro de que estaba en el lugar incorrecto… pero definitivamente era el momento correcto. Se asomo en la ventana para observar desde el pasillo la presentación más perfecta que hubiera presenciado. Una péquela parte de él se moría de celos, por no siempre poder entregarse con esa intensidad a una canción… Pero ese chico… ese chico era oro musical puro…

_See you in a prayer  
>Dreams will take me there<br>Where the skies are blue  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Blaine se acercaba cada vez más al final de la canción y… no sabía que haría después… Tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar… extrañaba a Kurt más de lo que admitía públicamente… o de lo que admitía a sí mismo. Pero… su corazón le dijo que lo escuchara… y fue lo que hizo.

Kurt no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir la puerta… sentía que debía presenciarlo completamente en vivo y… quería hacerlo, de verdad quería ver a la cara al talentoso chico que estaba apropiándose por completo de la canción.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
>Find the place I love the most<br>Where the fields are green  
>To see you once again my love<em>

Blaine se dejó caer de rodillas mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus ojos… odiaba llorar en público… pero… de verdad no podía evitarlo… Extrañaba a Kurt… lo extrañaba con toda su alma y todo su corazón… Y daría lo que fuera porque estuviera junto a él.

Unos brazos rodearon a Anderson y el solo volteo a hundirse en el cuello de quien fuera que lo estuviera abrazando… el perfume que percibió le era más familiar de lo que podía aceptar.

-_My Love…_-Susurró una voz que Blaine conocía perfectamente y que reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento del planeta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte y el solo pudo sonreír mientras se aferraba más al abrazo.

-Kurt ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Anderson una vez que fue capaz de separarse de los brazos que tanto había necesitado.-Es decir… deberías estar en Nueva York y…

Hummel interrumpió los cuestionamientos de Anderson con un beso. Simple, útil, efectivo y exactamente lo que ambos necesitaban. Blaine estaba maravillado con que los labios de Kurt siguieran teniendo ese delicioso sabor a caramelo y él con que los de Blaine fueran un eterno café móvil.

-Feliz aniversario amor…-Susurró Kurt mientras juntaba su frente con la de Blaine

-Feliz aniversario Kurt… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hummel sonrió ante la pregunta.-Quería pasar este día contigo… Hablé con papá y no tuvo ningún problema en que viniera a pasar el fin de semana… Es el más importante de mi año… y no podría dejar que celebraras sin mí.

Blaine sonrió y abrazo a Kurt.-No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Porque era una sorpresa Blainey…-Kurt besó en la nariz a Blaine antes de continuar.- Además, me quede sin batería…

-Por eso no podías contestar…-Dijo Blaine, exteriorizando su pensamiento

-¿Me llamaste?

-15 veces…

-Perdóname Blainey…

Blaine solo sonrió y besó a su novio antes de volver a abrazarlo.

-Señor S… ¿le importaría mucho si secuestro a Blaine?-preguntó Kurt cuando observó que su ex profesor se acercaba a saludarlo

-Mientras lo regreses, no tendremos ningún problema…-Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa…

-No se preocupen… dejare que se quede hasta que pasé la graduación… después de eso, creo que lo secuestrare y me lo llevare a Nueva York… tiene suficiente Katy Perry para que sobreviva.

Todos rieron mientras se iban acercando a abrazar al contratenor, quien, aunque les sonreía a todos, enviaba una mirada de amor y alegría a Blaine ante cada contacto con los demás.

Cuando los abrazos terminaron, Kurt tomó la mochila de Blaine y lo tomó de la mano, despidiéndose de todos con un rápido gesto con las manos…

-Y entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer Blainey?

-Lo que tú quieras Kurt… tú eres el mejor regalo de aniversario que podría tener en este momento.

Kurt sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, antes de entrelazar las manos de ambos y caminar hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, aniversario o no aniversario, eran Kurt y Blaine contra el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Klaine Week!<strong>

****Ok... entonces, toda la semana estuve tratando de hacer algo... y probablemente despues puedan ver por aquí lo que avancé... pero Hoy! en el día 5: Graduacion y Universidad... salió MI obra de arte ;)

No... la vdd había hablado de esta historia hace unas cuantas semanas con **Jess ** en una interesante plática sobre Westlife y Glee y... cuando supe que era la temática de hoy, supe que era la oportunidad que había esperado... Así que... aqui esta! (:

Espero que les haya gustado... y si no, pues dejen sus quejas en el boton de abajo... y si les gusto, tambien dejen sus comentarios... ;)

Cuidense! Los quiero! (:

PD. No olviden pasar a leer **_Múltiples Tipos de Desastres _**y**_ The Warbler Takes It All_**! (:


End file.
